Thicker than Blood
by FlawlessPrincess21
Summary: After the tragic end to their parents' lives, Sadira and Jasmine are the only heirs left behind for the throne of Agrabah. The two sisters, once close, have grown apart. Unfortunately, one sister goes too far in her quest for the crown. Murder, betrayal, damsels in distress, lust, greed and romance. Based on the story of Cleopatra and Princess Arsinoe. Rated T for gore and language
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

The dry winds of the desert whipped the sands around the great dunes in a swirly dance as the giggling of two young girls was heard in the distance.

"Agrabah isn't too far from here, Jasmine," the older girl told her younger sister. Jasmine sighed and rested one rosy cheek on her tiny hand.

"I'm tired, Sadira. I want to get there now," Jasmine pouted. The young girls were riding on a camel through the Great Desert of Arabia. Their parents rode separately in front of them while their royal guard followed them closely behind. Sadira tightened her grip on the reins, her face screwed in concentration. Being twelve years of age, she wanted to prove to her parents that she was capable and mature enough to ride separately from them. Though her mother pursed her lips in a disapproving manner, her father laughed heartily and allowed her to do so. Her younger sister Jasmine, age ten, had insisted upon riding with Sadira. They were returning home from a trip to Egypt and still had about 20 miles to cover before they would arrive back to their palace in Agrabah. Sadira, though tired, continued on concentrating, her ice blue eyes narrowed against the glaring Arabian sun.

"I know, Jas. I'm tired too, but we can't go any faster. We'll be there soon, I promise," Sadira said in her best and most mature voice. Jasmine sighed loudly behind her. Sadira shook her head. Jasmine was still so young and immature, but Sadira did not blame her. One day, Sadira thought to herself, Jasmine would grow up just as she did.

"Girls," Their father called behind to them, his majestic red cape billowing behind. Their father was a strong and tall man with ink black, cropped hair and a close shaven beard. He was the perfect man to represent Agrabah as king; handsome, regal, and courageous. Their mother also looked back at them and smiled. She was riding side-saddle on their father's camel, her thin white dress blowing gracefully in the wind and her long dark tresses falling freely down her back. She was still quite young, only about 30 years of age, and she was the most beautiful and royal-esque woman in Agrabah. She lifted her thin wrist and waved delicately to her two daughters, blowing them a kiss. "We'll be able to see the palace once we pass over this large sand dune," their father grinned at them, pointing ahead. Sadira nodded cheerfully.

"Mommy and daddy look like the people in my story books," Jasmine giggled. Sadira nodded. They did look very picturesque, like how every king and queen should always look.

"One day, we'll marry princes and be just like mom and dad," Sadira said to Jasmine in a wishful tone. They were approaching the top of the sand dune. Sadira sat up a bit more on the saddle, craning her neck to try and spot the palace. Jasmine remained quiet behind her. She tightened her arms around Sadira's waist and let out a quiet whimper.

"Sadira... I feel scared," Jasmine said softly.

"Can you see the palace yet, girls?" Their father called. They were approaching closer and closer to the top of the dune.

"Not yet, dad!" Sadira called. She then lowered her voice worriedly and addressed Jasmine. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't know!" Jasmine whined. "I just feel scared."

"You're probably just dehydrated. Do you want some water," Sadira asked. Jasmine shook her head. Sadira rolled her eyes and looked back forward. She squinted as she spotted a dark figure stagger over the top of the dune and then fall face first onto the sand. She saw her father pull the reins on his camel and stop it. Their mother looked back at them worriedly, her lips pressed together tightly. Sadira quickly stopped her camel. The royal guard sped up and raced over to the fallen man. The King dismounted from his camel and walked quickly over to the man.

"Let's get him some water," The King said firmly to the guard. The guard nodded and pulled out his canteen. The Arabian sun continued to beat down upon them. Sadira wiped a thin film of sweat that began to gather on her upper lip. She shifted uncomfortably on the saddle, watching her father and the guard kneel over the man on the ground. The man lifted his head wearily. The King and guard stood back. The man climbed slowly to his feet and straightened up. He was covered in a film of dirt and his baggy clothing was ripped and stained. He had a scraggly beard that almost reached his chest and his hair was greasy, while his forehead was slick with sweat. He turned his gaze onto the Queen and smiled, showing off his rotted, yellow teeth. The Queen looked away uncertainly. The King stepped forward and cleared his throat, blocking the stranger's view of his wife.

"Weary Traveler, do you need aid on your way to wherever it is you are journeying to?" The King asked. The stranger looked at him, still grinning, and shook his head.

"I have friends coming," he rasped. The King and guard exchanged a suspicious look.

"When will they be arriving?" The guard asked loudly. The stranger looked off into the distance, over the dune.

"Oh... right about... NOW!" The man shrieked excitedly and dove to the ground. The King and guard looked up just in time to see a flurry of arrows come up from the other side of the dune. Sadira and Jasmine shrieked.

"NO!" Their mother gasped as their father and guard fell to the ground, arrows protruding from their chests.

"Father!" Sadira screamed. Jasmine began sobbing. Their father began coughing up blood, weakly trying to get up. The guard was dead.

"Sadira! Take Jasmine and hide behind one of the dunes!" The Queen was cut off when group of three men appeared over the dune, their bows and quivers thrown over their shoulders. The man from before jumped up from the ground and ran to the men excitedly. Sadira quickly yanked jumped off of the camel, yanking Jasmine down with her. Jasmine shrieked as they landed on the ground, but Sadira quickly pulled her up and ran clumsily through the sand. She dove under one of the dunes, dragging Jasmine along like a doll. One of the men, began striding over towards the Queen.

"The King is going to be dead!" He cackled gleefully. "That was easier than I could have ever imagined!"

"I want mom!" Jasmine jumped up. Sadira gasped and stood up as well, pushing Jasmine roughly back onto the ground. She was about to crouch back down, before she saw the man walk over towards her mother. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her mom struggle to pull their father's sword out of its sheath that was hanging on the side of the camel. The man, however, was too fast and he reached the Queen before she had time to uncover the sword. The Queen gasped as the man grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her roughly off of the camel. The Queen fell to the ground and moaned. The man laughed down at the Queen. Sadira's watched with wide eyes, knowing that she could do nothing.

"Lookie here, men. The rumors are true. The Queen's beauty truly does surpass all," The man yelled to his cohorts. "It's a shame that this beauty will have to go to waste."

"You're a coward!" The Queen spat at him. He laughed again and grabbed ahold of her hair, jerking her up. She winced in pain. Sadira choked back a sob as she watched him man-handle her beloved mother. The King let out a groan of protest, choking back blood.

"Should we kill him now, or make him watch as we murder his wife?" The man with the beard asked excitedly.

"Make him watch," the man who had ahold of the Queen roared. He produced a knife from his back pocket and held it to the Queen's delicate throat. Sadira gasped as the man quickly slit her mother's throat and tossed her haphazardly to the side. The Queen laid in a limp pile on the sand, her pure white dress stained with the angry red color of her spilled blood. Sadira cried out and sank to the ground, right before the men finished off their father. She reached out and hugged Jasmine to her chest, sobbing quietly. The two girls huddled behind the dune, shaking from the shock of what had just occurred. Sadira raised her blood-shot eyes to the sky, but not before she caught a glimpse of the silhouette of the majestic Palace of Agrabah.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**6 Years Later**

Jasmine awoke in her feather to the sound of hustle and bustle throughout the large palace. She quickly kicked off her silk covers and jumped out of her king-sized bed excitedly, pushing the gold net canopy aside.

"Ah, Princess Jasmine! I was just about to awaken you. Today is a very big day indeed! Sadira has returned to the palace!" Her hand-maid Aneesa smiled warmly at her. Jasmine grinned.

"Thank you, Aneesa. And Yes, I know! I'm so excited to see Sadira again! It's been almost two years since I last saw her," Jasmine said in her lilting voice. She pushed her dark, silky tresses out of her face and rushed to the out of her bedroom. It had been six years since the deaths of her parents and two years since Sadira went to Egypt to study abroad. Jasmine missed her family dearly and was happy that at least she'd see Sadira again very soon. She'd been incredibly lonely and bored in the palace without Sadira. Her days were filled with her royal lessons, etiquette training, and meetings about war strategy. Once in a while, the palace would house balls, in which Jasmine had to dance with a plethora of snobby, entitled princes. Her Uncle and Aunt had taken over control of Agrabah for the short while after her parents had died, but Sadira and Jasmine were the true heirs, whose duty it was to step in once the royal council deemed one of them fit enough to rule.

"SADIRA!" Jasmine squealed, once she rushed down the marble stairs and saw her sister standing in the foyer, chatting with their Aunt and Uncle. Sadira looked up with her icy blue eyes, just in time to be tackled with Jasmine's hug. Sadira stumbled back a bit from the force. "Sorry," Jasmine giggled and stepped back. Sadira was dressed in an elegant, blue silk dress that exposed her tan shoulders. She stood an inch taller than Jasmine, who was already 5'7. Her blue eyes were lined with black kohl, which gave them an even more piercing effect and her black hair was pulled back out of her face in a half-ponytail. She looked regal and much more mature for an 18 year old, but breath-taking, nonetheless.

"Hello, Jasmine," Sadira said in her low voice. Her blue eyes scanned her younger sister. Jasmine had grown up to be a beautiful young lady at sixteen. Her dark tresses fell over her shoulders and down her back in soft curls and ringlets. Her eyes were a golden brown color and sparkled happily. She was very thin, but still managed to maintain curves. She was still dressed in her white night-gown. "You should probably go change into proper clothing before brunch. We have a guest coming," Sadira said. Jasmine's smile faded slightly.

"A guest? But you just got here. Why would we have other company?" Jasmine asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Jas, you'll see why in a little while. Sadira is right, you should go upstairs and make yourself more presentable," her aunt said kindly. Jasmine widened her eyes, but obeyed. She slowly went back up the marble steps, looking back once hopefully at Sadira. Sadira did not meet her gaze, and instead continued on chatting with their uncle about foreign politics. Jasmine sighed in a melancholy manner and continued back up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The casual chatter of people in the grand dining hall wafted down the elegant corridors of the castle. Jasmine sighed and leaned against the cool wall just outside of the grand dining hall. She had changed into dust gold dress that exposed her shoulders and reached the floor. Her hair was half up, and half down with small beads placed exquisitely through it, letting her silky ringlets tumbled down her back while still keeping hair out of her face. She looked exceptionally regal, as she was told that tonight's dinner would be a very formal occasion. Jasmine had yet to find out why. She chewed on her berry-stained lip absentmindedly, not looking forward to appearing at dinner. When she woke up that morning, she was under the impression that her and Sadira would spend the day together eating in bed and just talking. She did not expect a formal dinner filled with foreign guests from god-knows-where.

"I suppose I cannot skip dinner tonight," Jasmine mumbled to herself before taking a deep breath and walking into the dining hall. She smiled and politely said hello to all of the people seated around the large, rectangular dark wood table. The palace's grand dining hall was a massive and expensively decorated room with white marble floors, an incredibly high ceiling with skylights, and classic paintings and at pieces covering the deep red walls. Above the dining table hung an ornate golden chandelier that sparkled off of the lights. It used to be their father's favorite place in the palace.

"And this is our princess Jasmine," her aunt informed the young man that was sitting next to Sadira, who was seated at the head of the table.

"Charmed," The man said in a low, smooth voice. He was skinny and pale, but handsome nonetheless. He was dressed in a royal blue outfit with silver detailing and a maroon cape. "I am Mozerath, of Egypt. I am the top general of the Egyptian army," he said. Jasmine noticed that he had his hand placed over Sadira's on the table.

"Very nice to meet you," Jasmine said, her eyes flickering back up to him. Jasmine then sat at the only left available seat, at the other head of the table, across from Sadira.

"We decided that since you and Sadira are the true heirs to the throne and one of you will be taking the crown very soon, that you deserved to sit at the heads of the table," their uncle grinned, her red wine sloshing around in the goblet in his hand. Jasmine looked across at Sadira, whose stare was burning towards her. She quickly cleared her throat and looked down, feeling stung. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Jasmine thought to herself. She picked up her goblet and held it up as one of the servants scurried to fill it with white wine. Jasmine took a delicate sip, tasting the tangy liquid on her tongue. She stole a quick glance back at Sadira, who was now leaning towards Mozerath, deep in conversation. Mozerath suddenly raised his eyes up towards Jasmine, his gaze piercing. Jasmine quickly averted her eyes, just before Mozerath could see that she was watching him. She felt a surge of fear shoot through her spine as she felt his gaze still on her. Suddenly, he stood up, rapping his knife against a wine goblet to get everyone's attention.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I would like to make a rather special announcement," he grinned with his white teeth barred. "Princess Sadira and I have become betrothed to each other over the last night. I am absolutely thrilled and I would like for all of you to share in this joyous moment. We plan to spend our lives together, forever," he finished, bowing. The hall erupted into cheers and claps. Their uncle proposed a toast in their honor, red in the face with happiness. Jasmine awkwardly lifted her glass, the news still sinking in. Sadira smiled contently, kissing Mozerath lightly on the lips.

"Wonderful! It looks like our kingdom will have a new pair of rulers!" Their uncle boomed. Sadira and Mozerath smiled gleefully.

"Thank you, thank you. I am honored to receive the kingdom and all-" Sadira was suddenly cut off.

"-Unless Jasmine also marries and is deemed a more suitable heiress to the throne," Their uncle finished. Sadira's smiled vanished and she looked sharply at Jasmine. Jasmine looked back defiantly at Sadira. She was tired of being treated so poorly by her and would not stand for it anymore. Jasmine rose slowly up from her seat.

"May the kingdom go to the most worthy opponent," Jasmine said grandly, raising her goblet.

"Here, here!" Cheered the guests, clanging their goblets together and taking hearty drinks. Sadira's ice blue eyes remained glaring at Jasmine. Jasmine smirked back and sat back down, finishing off her wine in one large gulp.

* * *

Sadira paced angrily around her bed chamber, her nightgown flowing behind her. The balcony door were open, letting in the sultry air of the Arabian night. Mozerath laid on her large bed, lazily looking at the ceiling. He was not permitted to share a bed chamber with Sadira until their marriage, but they decided on ignoring that rule.

"Do not fret over it, darling. We won't let that brat inherit the kingdom. You deserve it. Only you," Mozerath said, motioning for Sadira to come to him. Sadira sighed and walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I know, but I just feel as though she's a bit of a threat. She stayed at the palace while I was off in Egypt. The people of Agrabah know her much better than I," Sadira cracked her knuckles worriedly. Mozerath sat up and pushed her hair off of her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"We'll just get rid of her then," he murmured into the nape of her neck. He flicked his tongue over her bare skin. Sadira shuddered with pleasure, closing her eyes.

"And how would we do that?" She asked quietly. Mozerath chuckled.

"I think that we can figure out a way," he rasped, gently running one skinny finger across Sadira's neck.

"That would never work. Spilling her blood would be suicide for us," Sadira rolled her eyes.

"The King and Queen order executions all of the time," Mozerath said.

"We aren't the King and Queen," Sadira replied dully. Suddenly, her eyes flashed with excitement. "I have a plan! I can't believe we never thought of this before! Oh, Mozerath! We are going to rule Agrabah for sure," she squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"You are so sexy when you scheme," Mozerath murmured against her lips.

"Just wait until you see me when I have power," Sadira said huskily, biting his lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jasmine! Wake up! Something awful has happened!" Aneesa's shrill cry snapped Jasmine awake from her dreamless slumber. She sat up in bed, her heart pounding. Aneesa's normally neat bun was frazzled and her eyes were bloodshot. "You aunt and uncle... t-they've been...t-they been murdered," Aneesa choked out, sobbing. She leaned against the door frame and used her apron to muffled her cries.

"W-what? No! That's not possible..." Jasmine said, the room spinning. She jumped out of her bed and walked quickly over to Aneesa. "That's not possible!" She repeated, gripping Aneesa by the shoulders.

"They were murdered in cold blood in their bed!" Aneesa cried. Jasmine took a step back, her lower lip trembling. "It seems as though an assassin slipped into their bed chamber late last night and...and slit their throats." Jasmine let out a faint gasp, blackness closing in on her. She collapsed on the smooth marble floor, her head making a sickening thud as it hit the hard surface. Aneesa shrieked and called for help, cursing the ominous day that had barely just begun.

* * *

The former king and queen's funeral was a solemn event, in which royals from all around the continent and beyond came to mourn. Jasmine stood at front of the large funeral hall behind the two white cased, golden trimmed coffins. Sadira stood somberly beside her as the priest read from the Koran in a mournful Arabic script. Jasmine and Sadira both wore georgette, long-sleeved black dresses that reached the floor and matching scarves over their heads. As was customary, neither girl wore any makeup. Jasmine's eyes were puffy and her cheeks tear stained. Sadira was far more composed, gazing sadly over the crowd. Her fiancé, Mozerarth was seated in the front row, an intense expression etched onto his already serious face.

"Amen," the priest finished. The funeral guests repeated him in a dreary tone. "Now," the priest continued. "I will read the Will of our beloved late rulers." Jasmine looked up, confused. She had not known that her aunt and uncle had left a will. They didn't see the need for one, since they planned to step down in order to let Sadira or Jasmine take over their rightful place as crowned ruler.

"What is he talking about?" Jasmine whispered to Sadira. Sadira shot her a sharp look, silently shushing her. She turned her attention back onto the priest. A frowning Jasmine did the same.

"The kingdom, its riches, and palace shall go to Princess Sadira Ameena Sheikh," the priest announced. Sadira stepped forward and bowed. Jasmine's eyes widened out of pure and utter shock.

"What?! How can this be?" She gasped. Sadira turned to the funeral crowd and began addressing them.

"As your new ruler, I promise to fulfill every duty and take on every burden of this kingdom until the day I die. My fiancé and I would like to ensure everyone that we plan to rule this kingdom like no other," she said in her smooth voice. Mozerath stood and joined her. He gripped her hand and nodded to the crowd.

"NO! This is not right! Sadira cannot simply inherit the kingdom! It is the law of Agrabah that only the most suited heir can take the crown and that heir MUST be proven suited _before_ the kingdom is handed off," Jasmine burst. Sadira and Mozerath looked boredly upon her.

"The law has changed sister, as so in the Will," Sadira said.

"The law cannot be changed that easily," Jasmine insisted.

"It has," Sadira replied. She looked at Jasmine softly. "The kingdom was meant to go to me, Jas. I promise that you will still have power, just the way it should be." Jasmine, still not satisfied, softened a bit. This was the first time since Sadira's arrival that she spoke to Jasmine like she used to. The sister that she so dearly missed was finally standing in front of her.

"I think that we should at least talk about it... it would make me feel better," Jasmine said, sighing. Sadira smiled and nodded.

"Of course. How about dinner tomorrow? In the room upstairs with the big windows that we used to love so much," Sadira said.

"We used to stare out of those windows for hours, watching the birds and butterflies float over the garden," Jasmine chuckled. "I cannot wait."

"Neither can I," Sadira smiled and turned to talk to a fellow mourner, cooing about how awful and unexpected the deaths had been.

* * *

Jasmine stood facing the large windows in their favorite childhood room. It was a large room, like every other one in the palace, but instead of marble floor, they were a dark hardwood, and there were ceiling to floor windows that covered the east wall. Jasmine and Sadira would love to slide on the hardwood floors and dance as though it was a ballroom. The actual ballroom was off limits to them as children unless there was an actual ball. Jasmine folded her arms across her chest, shivering slightly. The room was always drafty; a downside to the windows. She watched the sun begin to set and turn the afternoon into dusk. Her reflection was showing faintly in the window. She was wearing a white, flowy strapless dress that brushed her knees. Here hair was down and smooth down her bare shoulders. She looked almost angelic.

"I wish Sadira would hurry," she murmured to herself, swaying lightly in anticipation and watching her dress sway elegantly as she moved. She heard footsteps outside of the door and turned towards it in anticipation. The large brass handle door swung open, revealing two men the size of barges. Their muscles bulged and contrasted with the soft light of the waning sun. The men were dressed like the Palace guards, but Jasmine did not recognize them.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice faltering a bit as they began to walk towards her. One man produced a handcuff chain from behind his back and grinned slyly at her. "What is the meaning of this?! I order you to stop!" She shouted.

"We don't take orders from you," one of the men rasped. He reached forward and grabbed ahold of Jasmine's thin wrist with his large, calloused hand. He then twisted her arm in back of her. Jasmine let out a shriek in pain. The men handcuffed her and pushed her roughly to the ground. She landed on her knees and looked up to see that a new person had entered the room. Mozerath.

"Did you tell them to do this?" Jasmine demanded. Mozerath sneered down at her.

"Is that how you address your king?" He said, tsking. "No. I was not the one who ordered this upon the fair princess."

"Then who?!" Jasmine cried angrily. "Where's Sadira?! What have you done with her?!"

"I'm fine, Jas," Sadira entered the room wearing a blood red gown, grinning coldly down at her. "Spectacular, even."

"Why are they doing this to me?" Jasmine asked helplessly, struggling against the chains.

"Well, what else would they do to someone who has committed the crime of treason against the new king and queen? I ordered it, and they obeyed," Sadira smirked.

"_Treason?_ What are the charges?" Jasmine asked breathlessly.

"You plan to overthrow us," Mozerath chimed in.

"I do not!" Jasmine snapped at him.

"_Enough!_" Sadira hissed. She turned to the guards. "Take her to the dungeons. Lock her up until we decide what to do with her."

"NO! You cannot do this!" Jasmine cried as the guards hauled her roughly to her feet and pushed her forward. She stumbled a bit before straightening up and facing Sadira. "Why? I'm your sister!" She said softly, tears in her bloodshot eyes.

"I wanted to make sure that you saw your last sunset before they locked you away," Sadira gestured to the windows and turned on her heels, striding out of the room. Jasmine's tears spilled over.

"Let's go," one of the guards gripped her arm roughly and dragged her down to the dungeons, throwing her into the damp, dark, and cold cell. A rat scurried past in alarm. Jasmine's dress tore and her hair hung over her face. The guards fastened her chain in the middle of the smallish cell, so that her arms were suspended above her in a single cuff. It was low enough that she could still be on her knees, but she could already feel her blood rushing down her arms. The guards left her alone, not looking back as they slammed the cell door shut. Jasmine was left, betrayed by her last living family member; her sister.

* * *

**Author's Note: For anyone wondering, Aladdin will finally be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please post your reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The bond between sisters; broken with greed, power. Jasmine bitterly thought of how her once loving sister's vision had been clouded with the alluring concept of complete power and glory. She choked back a sob. Just last night, she was a princess. After a few mere hours, she'd become a prisoner at the hands of her own sister. Jasmine stood up, trying to relieve a bit of the strain that was put on her arms from the chains. Having her hands and arms suspended above her for over five hours had caused her to lose feeling in her hands, and now her arms were beginning to tingle with the sharp needle like pricks of looming numbness. The sound of heavy footsteps, however, distracted her from the pain forming in her arms. The cell door swung open and hit the wall, the loud crash echoing through the damp dungeons.

"Your fate has been sealed. Come," the guard, whom Jasmine knew to be Razoul, said with a melancholy tone. He walked over and released her from the suspended chains. She felt the rush of blood as her circulation attempted to pick up where it once left off. Sure, she was incredibly sore, but it was a major relief having her arms free.

"What is my fate, exactly?" Jasmine asked finally, massaging her arms. The guard looked away and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Princess," He said. "Please, hold out your hands. I must follow my orders." He held up a new pair of cuffs. Jasmine's heart sank. She had just been released from metal bonds. Nonetheless, she obeyed, not wanting to give the guard any trouble. He was kind. He referred to her as "princess", though she was just the opposite at this point.

"Is it awful?" She asked softly. The guard grunted, securing the handcuffs.

"Please. Follow me," he began walking. Jasmine followed, feeling anxious and dizzy. The guard led her up the stairways towards the back exit of the dungeons. He came to a metal door, which he forced open. An overwhelming amount of sunlight hit Jasmine, hurting her eyes. Spending hours in the dark dungeon certainly did not prepare her for the bright Arabian sun of the afternoon. Being that Jasmine could barely see at the moment, the guard took her gently by the arm and escorted her outside. Through her squint, she could see a crowd of people on both sides of the stone street, divided by the stone path that led to the gallows in the middle. Jasmine's breath caught in her throat. She was going to be hanged?! Her steps faltered and the guard had to hold her up. He led her to a sturdy wooden cage and lowered her down so that she was sitting on her legs. He cast her a sad look and locked it. Suddenly, she felt the cage being lifted. Four strong men with blue painted faces lifted the cage onto their shoulders and began walking towards the gallows platform. The crowd on either side roared with contempt and disapproval.

"She's just a young girl!" Shrieked one woman.

"She's out princess!" Screamed another man.

"This is not right!"

"You bastards!"

"You cannot do this!"

Their roars of rage rang in Jasmine's ears. She felt numb. Everything looked distorted and in slow motion. She looked ahead and saw Sadira and Mozerath standing on top of the platform, looking tall and calm. The slight breeze ruffled their decadent royal garments. Jasmine let out a sob, muffling it with her still cuffed hands.

* * *

Sadira hid her scowl as the crowd shouted and screamed. She had expected them to be angry, but not this unruly. She even tried to assure them that their precious princess deserved her death, that she was a traitor. Mozerath sighed, narrowing his eyes as the men brought Jasmine closer in her cage.

"Maybe a public execution was not the best idea to gain ample support from our kingdom," Mozerath muttered under his breath. Sadira sighed in an irritated manner.

"Just look at her. She is purposely trying to gain the sympathy of the crowd. All fragile and crumpled in her cage like a captured fairy," Sadira muttered back.

"They'll never let us kill her," he agreed, grinding his teeth. Sadira sighed again as the cage finally reached the platform. Jasmine was staring down, in a defeated manner.

"Rise, sister," Sadira stepped up and said loudly. The crowd quieted and Jasmine slowly rose to her feet.

"You're despicable," Jasmine growled. Sadira pretended not to hear her and addressed the crowd instead.

"My sister, your former princess, is being charged with crimes against the kingdom. The penalty of which, of course, you all are well aware of," She gestured to the noose hanging to her left. "But, I, being a merciful and compassionate ruler, do not wish death upon her, for she is but a young girl." Jasmine shook her head in disbelief. The crowd murmured approvingly. Sadira smiled. They loved her. Now, even more because of the kindness she was showing. "_But, _I simply cannot let a crime of this caliber go unpunished. Therefore, I will be banishing Jasmine Arsinoe Sheikh to the Temple of Captivis in Egypt, where she may remain for life," She finished. The crowd murmured and shrugged, not knowing a better alternative. Jasmine scoffed.

"Egypt? You're sending me to Egypt? How kind of you, sister," Jasmine said sarcastically, burning with anger. "How am I to get there? How am I to live there forever?"

"I will make the appropriate arrangements. You will no longer be an issue for me once you are there," Sadira said coldly. "Just know, if I had it my way, you would have been dangling from the gallows by now." Jasmine felt a jolt of shock run through her. She watched Sadira and Mozerath climb into their royal palanquin and be carried off back to the palace. The breeze blew strands of her hair across her face, tickling it, but she did not care enough to do anything about it. She merely watched the new king and queen ride off.

* * *

Jasmine awoke, shivering. She had been left outside in the cage for hours. It was nearly 8:30 in the evening and the temperature went from being smoldering hot to slightly chilly. She raised her head, neck stiff from sleeping on the hard, splintery floor of the cage. A man was unlocking the cage, which is precisely what had awoken her.

"Who are you?" She asked wearily. Despite having previously been asleep, she was exhausted.

"I will be your escort to Egypt," the man replied smoothly. His voice sounded younger than that of the other guards'. He sounded to be about eighteen or nineteen years of age. Jasmine squinted at the man. He was dressed in white billowy pants, a matching, formfitting shirt, and had a maroon scarf covering his mouth. He had a sword in a sheath attached to his hip. He looked ready to trek through the desert, which was exactly what the journey would consist of. Despite past of his face being covered, Jasmine could see his golden brown, sparkly eyes, rich tan skin, and ink black, silky hair. His leanly muscular form was also apparent, even though his clothing. He held out a hand. She took it reluctantly and he hoisted her easily to her feet. He slid off his scarf, revealing a strong jaw line and some stubble. His mouth was drawn in a tight, stern line.

"How incredibly kind of you," she said, glaring at him. He blew air out of his nose warily.

"Do you intend to be this difficult during the entire, grueling and long journey?" He asked. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I have been kept prisoner here, and now you will be taking me to a brand new prison in a foreign country where I shall live out the rest of my damned life. I think I deserve to be difficult," she said defensively.

"It is not a prison. It's a temple," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It might as well be one," she countered. "I will be forced there against my will, cannot leave, and I will be alone. Hence, it is a prison."

"Fair enough. Either way, I shall be escorting you there, as I my duty," he said. "We will leave now. Come with me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her down towards a camel, who was carrying a load of supplies. He then picked Jasmine up by the waist and sat her upon the camel. Jasmine gasped as he did so.

"How dare you lift me like that!" She snapped. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"My mistake, _princess._ Next time, I will allow you to climb aboard the camel on your own, even with those handcuffs on," his voice dripped with sarcasm. He shook his head, muttering under his breath. He then grabbed a reign and led the camel forward, walking on foot. As soon as his back was turned, Jasmine took the opportunity to let her tears falls. She looked back as her beloved palace grew smaller and smaller with distance. She covered her mouth and sobbed quietly.

"By the way, my name is Aladdin," the man said, his back still turned as he led them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine stared blankly ahead as she was lead through the desert. Aladdin barely spoke to her as they traveled. About three hours into their journey, Aladdin slowed the camel down and came to a halt. Jasmine raised her eyebrows lightly, wondering why they were stopping. Aladdin came around to the side of the camel and looked up at Jasmine.

"We will be setting up camp here for the night," he informed her, offering his hand to ease her down. She ignored it and hopped down on her own, looking indignantly at him once she was on level ground. Aladdin sighed and began unpacking. "You know, Princess, do not think that I enjoy having to take you to your life sentence."

"I never thought you did," said Jasmine. "But you are still doing it, nonetheless."

"It's my job," he pointed out.

"I understand," she said simply, readjusting her handcuffs the best she could. Aladdin felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. The handcuffs looked tight and uncomfortable around her skinny wrists. He felt the urge to loosen them or, even, to take them off all together. Jasmine noticed him staring down at her hands.

"What? Would you care to try them out?" She asked dryly, jingling them in the air.

Aladdin chortled. "I've spent my fair share of time in chains, Princess. Believe me."

"I'm not a princess anymore," she mumbled, turning away. "You can just call me Jasmine." The weight of sadness in her lilting voice was apparent and positively heartbreaking. Aladdin was at a loss for words. Opting out of saying anything, he turned back to the bags and continued unpacking, pulling out a tent. They would have to share. Unfortunately, prisoners lost many basic rights, privacy being one of them.

Once the fire was crackling, the camel at rest, and the tent was set up, Aladdin sat down for the first time in hours. He groaned as the weight was finally taken off of his aching feet. The desert had become increasingly chilly and the fire was doing wonders at keeping the area at a comfortable climate. Jasmine sat beside Aladdin, staring dully at the fire, her eyes vacant and emotionless.

"Uhh... you aren't cold or anything, right?" Aladdin asked awkwardly. The girl ignored him, her eyes glistening in the flickering fire light. "Right... guess not," he sighed.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. Aladdin shrugged. She had nothing to be sorry about. He certainly was not going to expect any form of pity or apology from Jasmine. She was so young and had already gone through five lifetimes worth of loss.

"It's just all shit," Aladdin said, his voice suddenly angry. "This whole situation. Complete shit." Jasmine looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" said Jasmine hesitantly.

"Nothing," Aladdin muttered. "Never mind." Jasmine continued to stare at him, head tilted slightly. He avoided her gaze, slightly embarrassed of his outburst.

"It is shit," she said softly. "You shouldn't have to endure such a long and arduous journey for such a stupid reason."

"No. That's not what I meant," said Aladdin. "The fact that you are being taken away from _your_ kingdom because your sister is a power hungry fool..." He shook his head. "I... I shouldn't be saying this."

"No... Thank you..." Jasmine murmured, her voice cracking. "I've felt so alone for so long that it's nice to hear someone show even a tiny bit of concern for me." She winced slightly at how pathetic she sounded, but could not help saying it despite this.

Aladdin realized what was happening and quickly stood up. "Time for sleep. My job is to get you to the temple as soon as possible and I need my rest," he pulled her up by her chains. Jasmine's expression hardened once more.

"Of course," she said coolly, walking ahead of him and ducking into the tent. Aladdin let out a sigh of anger and ducked in as well. Jasmine sat in a corner of the decent sized tent, knees pulled up to her chest. She appeared to be trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Aladdin laid on the opposite side as her, rolling over and turning his back away from her. He shut his eyes and almost immediately entered a dreamless sleep.

Jasmine watched the young man sleep. He was kinder than most, she could tell, but he also seemed to take his job seriously. She cursed her luck. At least if she had a horridly mean escort, she wouldn't feel bad for attempting to murder him as a form of escape. But no, Jasmine had a kind-hearted young man. She pondered whether she had it in her to hurt him severely. _I would actually be a real criminal then, _she mused. Then again, it would be foolish to try and escape in the middle of the vast desert. _No, _she thought, _if I plan to escape, it will be once we are out of this goddamned desert. _Suddenly feeling extremely exhausted, she lowered herself to the ground and rested her head on her arms, closing her bloodshot eyes.

_Aladdin pulled Jasmine into his strong embrace. She breathed in his clean, crisp smell. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her delicately on the lips. Jasmine sighed into his mouth as his tongue slid into hers. She ran her hands across his broad back as he tangled his through her silky, dark hair.  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you," he whispered to her. _

_"I know," she murmured back, trusting him completely. He picked her up easily and she nuzzled the crook of his neck, feeling the safest she'd felt in years._

Jasmine slowly stirred awake, disoriented. It took her a minute to realize that she was still in the tent. It was nearly dawn and the dim light of the slowly rising sun barely silhouetted Aladdin's still sleeping form. As he snored softly, Jasmine blushed and realized that she was merely dreaming about him. Shuddering and shaking her head, she closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to go back to sleep so as to not dwell anymore on her terribly foolish fantasy.


End file.
